


Who Needs Work Anyways?

by Owlheart101



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: F/M, Inspired by watching early morning Smosh Games episodes with tired Lasercorn, No warnings apply?, Sleepy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlheart101/pseuds/Owlheart101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble inspired by seeing a sleepy Lasercorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Work Anyways?

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.   
Oh, screw that.  
Jolting awake, I immediately turned off my alarm, blinking into the light of my phone. Next to me, Dave shifted. 6:30 AM. Too early for anyone.   
Lasercorn had the day off today, but I had to go in early and get a buttload of things done. Editing, writing, planning... Stuff.   
I started to get up, but before half of my torso was even off the bed, an arm wrapped around my waist. Something nudged my back, and I glanced over to find Lasercorn snuggling into me. His hair stuck up in wild tufts. I smiled fondly.   
"I gotta go," I whispered. "You sleep in."  
He grunted. Truly not a morning person. I chuckled, and started to get up once more. His arm tightened, pulling me back.   
I rolled my eyes. "Dave..."  
"Call in sick," he mumbled, face still hidden. "Call Ian and pretend. Stay with me today.  
"I have things to do," I reminded him.   
"Call in."  
"No."  
A pause. The only way to get through to stubborn, drowsy Lasercorn was to be point-blank.   
"... Please?"  
My heart melted a bit. Too cute.   
I sighed. "Fine."  
Picking up my phone, I called Ian, with Dave still holding on to me like a child. After a couple of rings he picked up.   
"Hi?"  
"Ian, I'm reeaaally not feeling well," I deadpanned. Lasercorn grumbled something. "Oh, no, cough cough. I don't think I can make it into the office today."  
There was a rustling sound. "This isn't because of Lasercorn's day off today, right?"  
I really piled on the sarcasm. "I would never do thaaat. And he would neeeeveerr convince me to call in sick."  
Ian played along. "Well, you sound reallllly ill. Maybe it'd be best if you stayed home. I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow."  
"I think so. Thank you so very much, Ian. Goodbye."  
After we'd hung up, David pulled me against his chest. "Very convincing."  
I grinned, snuggling up. "I try."  
Lasercorn kept his arm draped over my side, keeping me close and sharing warmth and comfort. His forehead rested against the base of my neck. The blankets turned our delicate tangle of feet into a lump. His breathing slowed. I closed my eyes. Simply perfect.   
I'd go into work tomorrow.


End file.
